Typically in order to unlock a mobile communication device or other handheld device, a user must authenticate his or her identity. Types of authentication may include entering a passcode, performing an action such as tapping and/or swiping the screen of the device in a predefined pattern. These authentication methods may be time consuming when a user need access to the device, and may, in some instances, perform inconsistently, especially given the potential for human error when providing the authentication information.